Smart and Disabled
by NikCul
Summary: Bella is a girl who has a learning disability. It's not that she is stupid, it's just she's not very bright. While in her Learning Strats class, she meets someone familiar who she has met at a party once. What will happen? All Human. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Year Party

My name is Bella Swan. I'm in grade eleven, have a learning disability and no friends. All the guys think I'm fucked in the head and the only friend I have drags be around shopping and I also have to worry about my budget. Me, being not so bright can't even manage to add up all the items in five minutes and have to use the calculator on my phone. Renee, my mother, is making me take an embarrassing coarse for the Sped kids. Learning Strats. Yay?

"Bella, please." Alice, my best friend begged.

"Me, at a party. Really?"

"Jessica won't mind having you there."

"As far as everyone knows, I have a disability." I reminded her.

"Stop using that as an excuse. Please."

"Ugh, fine! You owe me."

"Yay!" She jumped making me flinch.

Alice dressed me up in jeans and a gray crop top that I personally thought, made me look like a ho and then she did my hair and make up. My hair didn't take that long to straighten so that was a plus.

We walked into the party and I already new it was going to be hell when everyone rushed up and hugged Alice and ignored me.

I slipped off my shoes awkwardly and put them aside and when the next girl walked in right after me, knowing there were my shoes, she tossed her muddy ones on top. Bitch.

"Come on!" Jess exclaimed. "The party is downstairs."

I followed after the big crowd, Alice not even having waited three minutes before ditching me and I walked down alone.

About an hour and a half of hiding in the washroom, I decided to come out and join in the fun when I became noticed by all the guys at school hanging with the sluts in the corner.

"Who brought fucktard to the party?" One of the guys asked. Eric Yorkie.

"Yeahhh. She's probably prude as shit." Mike chuckled.

"Ever kissed a guy?" Lauren taunted.

I wanted to say something but instead I stood there, awkwardly, looking for Alice who was with Jasper, her boyfriend in the far corner.

I spotted a boy who I knew didn't go to our school in the corner throwing Jessica off her and chuckled. Horny teens.

"Who are you looking for?" Tyler asked rudely.

"N-no one." I stuttered looking away from him and Jessica.

They noticed quickly. "Cullen? Ha ha. Edward would never want to get with you. He's way to cool for that." Lauren chuckled.

Edward Cullen. Got it.

"Why?" I asked them, taking in Edward's appearance. "Because he wears straight jeans, American Apparel and smokes. That makes him cool?"

So I wasn't positive about the smoking, but I was sure about the other things. I didn't let that stop me.

"Because he has a lip piercing? Because he's probably had sex. That makes him cool?"

"Yes and because he's hot and would never want you." Tanya laughed.

"Tanya, you don't even know him. He lives in Seattle or something." Lauren whispered.

"So?"

"All I know that, is you ugly, prude and have a learning disability. You've probably never been kissed." As soon as all those things were said, I saw Edward's eyes dart up and meet mine. Shit. Great. Now he was coming over and was gunna taunt me too. Gee...thanks.

He began to walk over to the group.

Tanya continued seductively, trying to get Edward to hear.

"No guy would ever want to get in your pants you stupid bitch. Half the simple words I say you probably don't get. You are dumb, never have had a boyfriend and a huge idiot. It's amazing why Alice is even friends with you." Edward was closer now. A few more steps and he would be next to me. "And your fat, dress like a nerd which you are one, minus the smart part and you don't even know the definition of sex and no one would ever considering wanting to get with _that_. Specially Edward Cullen." She swooned who, with one more step could ruin my life. "No guy would ever want to kiss-"

Suddenly I was turned to my left and someone's lips were pressed against mine. I opened them to find Edward Cullen kissing me and I was surprised to find myself kissing him back. I'd never done anything like this before.

My hands began to wrap around his bronze locked and I could taste his smokey breathe on my tongue.

His hands wrapped around my waist and I was surprised he was loosening up, like he wanted to kiss me. I didn't know what any of this was about.

He released me and smiled crookedly his green eyes locked with mine. I heard all the gasps from the couches.

"You were all wrong. Someone would want to kiss her." He murmured. And with that, he left walking up the stairs.

The all glared at me and I ran after him. I needed an explanation.

"Edward!" I called.

He turned around. "Sorry if my smokey breath bothered you."

"It...that's not the point. Why'd you..."

"Kiss you?"

I nodded.

"Because, I felt bad."

"But why?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Bye..."

"Bella."

"Bye." He smiled.

And with that, Edward Cullen left the party.

I was a little pissed he'd taken my real first kiss. I mean, I've played all the games but no one had ever truly kissed me and definitely not like that. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

I slipped my shoes on and ran back to him, to his car. A silver Volvo from what I could tell in the eleven pm night. "Could I have a ride?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Get in." He said aggressively. Way more aggressive than he was earlier.

I texted Alice saying I had a ride home and I was tired and didn't bother to take it further.

"Where to?" He asked. He sounded...I don't know...angry to me.

I told him my address and for about half the ride home was silent until he spoke up. "Do you go to Forks High?"

"Yes."

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Huh?"

"I'm transferring. My family just moved here from Seattle. Jessica is my cousins friend."

"I see." I smiled politely.

"I'm sorry though, for taking your first _real_ kiss."

"Huh? How'd you know it was my first one."

"You kissed me back."

My breath hitched and I blushed right when he turned onto my street. "Night Bella..."

"Swan."

"Night."

"You too."

I mean, I never thought I be happy to see a druggy on my first say of grade eleven but who knows? I probably won't have any classes with him anyways. As far as he, and the rest of Forks high know, I'm a disabled idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there, my second period of the day in Learning Strats.

Alice drove me to school and asked what happened last night but I kept my mouth shut knowing I'd regret it when the outcome finally showed through.

I didn't see Edward either, obviously. I even checked smokers lane. Nowhere. High school would just be like the pass two years.

My teacher, Mr. Koop cleared his throat and had us all turn to the front and took attendance for the first time.

Mr. Koop was young. Twenty-three or twenty-four. That was a plus. Old teachers scare me. I could at least connect to him. Somewhat. Besides, I wont be afraid to confront him with me...umm...problems.

"Jacob Black?" He called and he said here, somewhat politely.

"Angela Weber?" She said here shyly.

I raised my hand and he pointed his hand towards me. "Yup?"

"Umm...aren't you supposed to go in order." I heard everyone chuckle.

"I don't role like that. But good observation..."

"Bella Swan."

Suddenly I began to hear everyone whispering. Well everyone as in thirteen kids. I tried to listening deeper.

"Kiss? Lucky bitch." "Sped ho." And other things. They were talking about last night. It's obvious.

"Hey! Guys...shut up." He smirked and continued. "Rosa-"

The door slammed open and I heard a murmured "oh fuck" from the guy and then "sorry I'm late." I knew that voice.

"Yes..."

"Edward Cullen." He mumbled sitting at the desk in the back of the room.

Make that fourteen.

"Anyways...Rosalie?" He continued.

It was obvious to me now. Edward was like me. He was....sped so he stood up for me. No one knew of his...spedness so it was simple for him to portray this image of "cool smoker skater dude" when really he was just like me.

"Okay. So since there isn't much to do. Were gunna take a day to get to know each other and each of your IEP's and just chill. Alright?"

We all nodded...well I did and then Angela walked over to me. "Your Bella, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Angela." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Guys, rather than just interacting with two people, lets all get to know one another."

"This is fucking stupid." I heard a guy mumble.

"Dude!" Mr. Koop said. "Language."

"Whatever."

I'm guessing Koop was used to all this shit.

I decided I was going to keep my mouth shut.

"Okay. Here is a piece of paper for every two people. Write 'DUMB' in the middle of the sheet and then write down how you felt when you were called that. Edward, Bella, pair up. Angela and Rosalie, pair up Jacob and Tyler..." He said and then I took the paper and Edward and I sat at the back of the classroom in the corner together.

"Do you wanna write or me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Up to you."

I did as we were told and we began to brainstorm...well I began to brainstorm words such as "idiot and sad and outcast" while he sat there on his phone.

"Ummm...won't you help?" I asked.

"No. I've never been called dumb before."

"Figures." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Figures." I said louder.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't tell anyone your...different. I made the mistake of doing that."

"No. I have told people. It's just that you are ashamed."

I was about to fight back but then Mr. Koop told everyone to come and share.

"Angela, Rose, go ahead."

Everyone had the same words and when we were done, the period was over. When I walked out, I saw Edward leaning against the wall and told me to come.

"What do you have now?" He asked.

"Lunch."

"Me too. Wanna join me?"

"I have plans with Alice who also has it third and besides, I'd rather not smoke it up with you and your buddies."

"Good choice."

"I'll see you later, Edward." I said turning around and he caught me shoulder.

"Wait, what else do you have?"

"Drama then English."

"I have drama too." He smiled.

"Then I'll see you fourth period. Bye." I smiled and turned away without another word.

I walked to Alice and mines locker and saw her standing there making out with Jasper. Ew.

"Hey Al," I interrupted.

She wiped her mouth. "How was learning strats?"

"Same old same old. Where's your lunch."

"Oh Shit! Bells, I totally forgot about our lunch plans. I made plans with Jazz. Sorry Bells. You could come if you'd like."

I'd rather not watch you to dry hump, but thanks.

"Umm...no that's fine." I smiled and walked away.

I walked outside to smokers lane to go search for _him_. He did ask...

Oh and what'd you know. There he was.

I walked over to him and held my breath and he smiled crookedly at my sudden showing. All his friends glared at me.

I took a deep breath. "Hey." I whispered over the smoke. "What are you doing for lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Yeah." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on Bella."

I didn't realize I was smiling until we walked into Starbucks and I heard all the gasps that I, Isabella Marie Swan was with him.

Horny teens.

We each ordered a drink and then walked away and down the non-smokers area.

"So learning disability? Really Edward?"

"I guess so."

"Since?"

"Grade five."

"Same." I grinned.

"What do you have issues most with?"

"Organization which affects the outcome of everything else. How about you?"

"Math."

"Math? That's like black and white. It's always the same outcome Edward."

"I know but I find it pretty hard. I have it this semester. Ugh."

"Ha ha. Sorry about that. I'm not amazing at it. I'm like and eighty."

"What's your average?"

"In total?"

"Yeah."

"86. You?"

"32."

"But you don't seem...your English is..."

"I'm a skipper."

"I bet your capable of all of it."

"You wouldn't agree if you heard me read out loud."

"So your slow?"

"Slow is an understatement."

I laughed. "I love reading. It's the only place I don't feel judged. I feel like I'm worth something, sacred."

"You know you let yourself feel like that."

"Maybe so but then again, I'm so different from you. Your cool, popular, hot, fit! And then there is me. According to Tanya, I'm none of those things. All the opposite."

"But why do you have to be defined as what Tanya says? And...you think I'm hot?"

"I'm not going to deny it and blush then giggle like every other girl that wants you down their pants."

"Glad your upfront." He chuckled.

"Anytime." I laughed with him.

"But you've got to stop letting people define you. Being and IEP shouldn't be something to be ashamed of. People should really envy us. We have many advantages."

I liked the way he said _us._ "True. I never did look at the positive side."

He smirked. "How's the drink?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Amazing."

"Nice adjective."

We laughed together and that was when I spent my first lunch with someone other than Alice or myself.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

"In drama class, we allow you to express your feelings a different way. You can be anyone, do anything and there are no limitations, exceptions. Do as you will and have fun." The drama teacher, Mr. Friben encouraged. "Now we will be starting the period with a warm up exercise called 'I am a tree'. Basically, you run in and you'd go 'I am a tree' and then the next person would go 'I am a leaf' and so on and so forth. Four people in at once. The person who said 'I am a tree' chooses someone else and we go from there. Bella, start." He said pointing at me.

"I am a tree." I jumped in holding my best tree pose.

"Next."

"I am the bark on the tree." A boy jumped in, trying to look like bark.

"I am the spider on the tree's bark." Edward hopped in.

"I one of the eight hearts in the spider." Angela, from my sped class jumped in.

"Bella pick someone."

"One of the hearts." I smiled and we ran out.

The cycle continued for a half an hour.

"Great now Bella, Edward partners, you, you, you, you partners!" He exclaimed. "With the given partner, you will come up with a scene that has a who, what, where, when and why factor, a conflict of some sort and solved, not solved, whatever. Be creative. You have a month and then they will be shown to the class. You must perfect them. I might change them during your presentation but don't worry. Good luck and begin for the rest of the class."

Me and Edward sat down in the dark corner and began talking.

"We could be best friends or something or you could have cheated on me..." I suggested.

"How about we improvise?"

"We need a scene Edward."

"Fine. Were in love. There. Everyone works best on their feet. He'll probably change whatever we do anyways."

"So what your saying is that we wait until presentation day and we begin, on presentation day."

"Yeah, improvise."

"Ugh. You win this time Cullen."

"Not only this time, trust me."

"I'll let that one slide."

"We'll see."

Then the bell rang rushing me off to English class.

My teacher sounds like a monotone chipmunk on helium.

Kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've been at school for a month. Eaten with Alice twice. Once by myself. The rest of the times with Edward.

I never said I didn't mind. We'd actually turned into pretty good friends.

We were in drama now and then the shock hit us.

It's been a month.

Today is presentation day.

Crap.

"So let's have....C,c,c...Cullen! Edward and..."

"Bella."

"Edward and Bella, proceed."

We got up and talked for a second. "Couple, in love?" I confirmed.

"Improvise." He said. Oh yeah...that's great to tell a sped kid. I should've never agreed to this.

I walked on to the scene. "Edward?" I asked.

"What?" He asked aggressively.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because I had to."

"You didn't though. You can't be afraid to be with me."

"But I am." He said walking closer.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because we may be alike in some ways but were different people."

"That doesn't mean you had to leave me! You just left! Didn't say goodbye. You said you loved me before I went on the airplane to visit my family and when I came back, my apartment was washed clean of your sent. You just left."

"While you were in Arizona, I went to see my parents."

"And?"

"They didn't approve."

"Why? What's wrong with me? I come from a rich family and you don't? We come off as snooty and stuck up. I'm not like that Edward and you know that! I love you and I'd never want you out of my life. I personally don't care what everyone thinks about our relationship." I was crying now...well acting like I was crying with real tears. I picked it up when I used to fake sick back when I was a kid. "I love you." I said walking closer to him. "Don't leave me. Stay with me." I begged. "Edward..." Our bodies were now touching.

Suddenly his lips were on mine for the second time and I didn't even have time to react even though I wasn't to sure I liked the idea of doing this in front of a class, a teacher and myself but I didn't let that stop me from kissing him back once again.

My hands wrapped in his hair as he pulled me closer and I was about to open my mouth when he pulled away. "I'm sorry Bella, we can't do this. I love you but I can't. I shouldn't and I won't. Be safe." He pressed his lips to my forehead and walked away, off the scene and the lights dimmed.

My jaw was invisibly hanging.

Suddenly the whole class burst out into cheer and hoots and hollers. Even Mr. Fiben thought it was good. I was definitely not redoing this presentation no matter what.

Edward walked out and smiled at the classmates.

"Bella, Edward. Good job. Umm...keep it a little...less physical. Next."

I was blushing to the max.

* * *

"So how was drama?" Alice asked me in English.

_Oh great, you know, I almost made out in front of my whole class. No biggie. _"Fine."

"That's it? One word? Fine?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you Isabella! The whole school is talking about it and you don't even have the guts to tell me yourself! Ugh!"

"Alice..."

"So you and Edward made out during a drama presentation, no biggie. You like him anyways."

"_Almost _made out. And that's not the point Al. I don't like him that way, just as a friend. I would never date a druggie."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and then we let the monotone, chipmunk torture begin.

* * *

Alice showered me with questions on the ride home. "Is he a good kisser?" "I'm sorry it was kind of your first kiss." "Why won't you admit you like him?"

"Okay. Alice, number one, it was not my first kiss and-"

"Truth or dare doesn't count and neither does spin the bottle."

"I'm not talking about that and number two I-"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, the car coming to a sudden stop.

"What?"

"You've live...legit kissed a boy before?"

Oh crap. I never told her about the party.

"Ummm...yes." I gave in.

"When?"

"At Jessica's party."

"Jessica's party? The one from a month ago? Who?"

I grimaced at her.

"Ohhhh. I see...umm...elaborate."

"He kissed me, well defended me."

"What?"

I told her the story and she began clapping and bouncing. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy someone actually wanted to kiss you."

I glared at her.

"That came out wrong but, I mean, even you bag on yourself you have to agree that you are not the most wanted girl ever. Even you say it about yourself. No guy wants to kiss you....I'm just shocked."

"What?"

"What, what?"

We were on a red light now and I opened the car door and hopped out, grabbing my things.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"'I'm shocked someone wanted to kiss you,' really Alice?"

"Bella, you know I didn't mean it that way."

"I've always let it slide...but not this time. Have a nice trip home by yourself and when you cheat with other guys on your bed behind Jasper's back, use protection you whore." I said shutting the door. I was the only one that knew about that. Never thought it would come in handy.

I sat on the side of the road for two hours in front of the woods trying to get a signal so my dad can pick me up when I silver Volvo come up and stop in front of me. "Bella?" He asked.

"Edward?"

"Why are you sitting on the side of the road..."

"Alice and I got into a fight."

"About..."

"It's nothing."

"You jumped out of a car..."

"I'll tell you later. Can I have a ride?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I got into his car and he started driving when a huge storm began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He pulled into his driveway and we ran inside, avoiding the rain.

When we got inside, I slipped off my boots and jacket and set my things down.

"Come on, you can call your dad from the kitchen."

I followed him into the kitchen and he handed me the cordless phone and I dialed Charlie's number.

"Bells?"

"Hey dad, yeah it's me."

"What number are you calling from?"

"Edward's house, my friend. He was gunna drop me off at home but it began to storm. What do I do now?"

"Just hang tight. This Edwin, is he a boy?"

"_Edward_ and yeah."

"Are his parents home?"

"Dad," I hissed.

"Are they?"

I looked at Edward. "Are you parents home?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Yeah, they are."

"Dad, they're home."

"Good. She stay put and we'll see when the storm dies down. Love you."

"Love you."

I handed Edward back the phone and he took it and set it down.

"They're not home, are they?" I asked.

He shook his head, no. "What? You afraid of me?"

"No." I laughed.

We sat down on the couch and he turned on the TV. "So what's with you and Alice."

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bella..."

"She said that she was shocked that anyone would want to kiss me. There, happy."

"Why was she shocked?"

"Well I told her the story from Jessica's party and she was all 'oh Bella! I'm so happy that someone finally wanted to kiss you and it wasn't through a dare!' kind of thing. It pissed me off royally.

"And lemmie guess, you blushed and she noticed and then you jumped out of the car without even defending yourself."

"No it didn't go like that actually. I kinda called her a whore...I've never said anything like that to Alice!"

"You called her a whore...why?"

"It's a secret."

"But you aren't friends anymore."

"Edward..."

"You're a loyal friend."

"It doesn't matter. She hates me."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know Alice."

"True but I know she's not a bitch."

"I guess..."

"Call her."

I smiled and ran into the kitchen dialing Alice's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Alice? It's Bella..."

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry for what I....where are you?"

"Edward's."

"Umm..."

"I'll tell you later.

"Does that mean were friends again."

"I never stopped being your friend Alice. I always will be! But I think you need to stop... Jasper cares about you and you kinda act a little whorish when your not around him..."

"I already told him everything, actually."

"Yeah?"

"And he said that it's okay. He was cheating as well." I could hear her smile through the phone. "So now where starting a clean, non-cheating relationship."

"Good for you Alice."

"Despite the hurt your words caused me, it was the boost I needed. Thanks."

"No problem. So why are you at Edwards?"

"He found me on the side of the road and offered to drive me home when the storm began."

"Must be fate."

"Alice..."

"Alright, alright. See ya!"

"Yeah. Bye." I grinned and hung up.

I heard a laugh come from behind me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It was just your face when you found out they were both cheating and she sounded happy."

"You were listening."

"It's my phone."

"It's my Alice."

"It's my house."

"Ugh, fine. Must you always be bossy?"

"I must." He smiled, walking up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I'm going on my balcony for a smoke."

"In the middle of a storm? Really, Edward. Is that the most conventional thing you can think of to do during a thunderstorm."

"No, but I'm craving one. You coming or not?"

"I don't want you to die!"

"I won't die."

I grimaced.

"I promise I'll only be a minute."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure of that."

"Your coming? Really? Aren't you one of those 'second hand smoking' freaks."

"I may be a freak but I really don't give a shit about second hand smoke. You can't catch it if you've only smelt it once."

"Brave, aren't we?" He smiled, walking up the stairs.

"I have my moments."

I followed him to the balcony and he opened the door and the wind and rain blew into our faces. Shit.

We stepped outside and I was drenched from head to toe. So was Edward.

"Are you sure you are even gunna be able to light one?" I shouted over the rain. Today was not a good day to wear a white top. I could see the moron staring straight into my chest.

"I'll be fine."

He took out a cigarette and stuck it into his mouth then held the lighter up to his mouth and lit it. The flame blew out within milliseconds.

I glared at me. "Don't say it." He said with the cigarette still in his mouth.

I took it from his lips and threw it away. "Hey!" He said.

"Smoking is bad anyways."

He rolled his eyes.

"So where are you parents anyways?"

"I live with my dad, Carlisle. My mom abandoned me when I was three."

"Sorry." I whispered, shouted.

"She just left us, like that. No warnings, no signals, nothing. I don't know where she is now. If she's dead, her age, birthday. If she ever thinks about me. I see pictures all the time. She was beautiful, genuine. My father loved her like there was no tomorrow. I'm sure I did the same. I have her blood running through my veins and she just left. Like that. Never even said goodbye to my dad. Took my dad's secret stash of money, credit card bills and inheritances. We were broke for a while. My dad knew we'd survive though. This is our house. We payed off the mortgage. We'd live but it was hard for him, raising me all on my own with a full time job. That's when I turned into this. It was all my fault." He said, gesturing to himself.

I stared at him, drenched from head to toe. Jeans, bright sweaters and lip rings with cigarette burns and scars that he'd once showed me.

"I know what you mean, but that's not what I see." I yelled over the rain.

"What do you see?"

"I see an Edward who is kind but he's wearing a mask. He comes off as this cool and confident guy that likes to get with all the girls but he's secretly hurting inside." I said, picking up his arm and rolling back the sweater, skimming his scars with my fingers that were on his wrists. "You have to let your true side show and to not be afraid, not ashamed. A wise guy told me that once, he has a learning disability, like me but he encouraged me to keep going and for a month, I felt like I was walking in the light. I felt like I was worth something, worth living. You've come seventeen years now, why waste them on blaming yourself. It's not your fault Edward, she wasn't happy. You have got to stop wearing a mask and let it out.

"My parents divorced when I was a few months old. Sure it was bad and I thought it was my fault but I was only a baby! I had no control over anything I did! They weren't happy and when realization finally hit me, I made it work. Made myself happy again and though I was bullied and bagged on every single fucking day of my life, I kept going. It was like a never ending cycle for me but then you came, you changed me. My life. So instead of looking at all the bad things, look at the good things. You changed my life, Edward and I wanna change yours. Your my best friend." I smiled.

And then he fell into my arms, crying with his head in my shoulder blade, the tears coming and I embraced him in a hug. He needed a friend and no one was there to look beyond his pretty face. He had saved me and now I was there to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After it took me years to drag Edward into his room, drenched and crying, I finally set him on his bed and let him cry in my shoulder.

"Be-e-ell-ll-a." He said my name through heavy breaths.

"Shhhh... Breathe in, breath out."

He began to breath in and out slowly and it seemed to help and before I knew it, his eyes were dropping.

"Bella..." He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

My phone began to vibrate and I left Edward to fall asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, the storms begun to stop so I'm coming to pick you up, kay?"

"Actually dad, I'm gunna spend the night here."

And here comes the yelling.

"No Bella. I refuse you spend the night at a boys house."

"Dad, Edward needs me. I'm not leaving."

"Whatever 'Edward needs me' is implying, I won't let it slide."

"Dad," I hissed. "Please."

"Bella..."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise nothing'll happen."

"No, were making a compromise. Invite Alice."

"Dad..."

"Do it."

"Ugh, fine. I call you when she's here. Bye." And then I hung up and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Al? I need a favor."

"Sorry Bella but I'm really busy so whatever it is, no can do. Huge project. Love you!"

And she hung up.

Well...my dad can just _think_ that Alice is here....

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I'm staying, alright?"

"Bella...you don't have to do that." He mumbled.

"I want to. Sleep good, alright?"

"Alright." He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

I went downstairs to watch TV and about a half an hour later, I heard the door opening. "Hello?" A blond man called. Carlisle.

"Umm...hi." I said walking up to him and shaking his hand. "I'm Bella, Edward's friend. I was wondering if it would be a hassle to stay here tonight. I'm taking care of your son."

"Umm...elaborate please."

"He told me the story...of his mom and he's not doing so well...he's finally accepting it and letting it all out. He fell asleep an hour ago and I wanna be here when he wakes up. I wanna be here for him."

"Well Bella, you are certainly a good friend. I'm glad he has someone like you. All the other friends he brings home are not right. I know he can rely on you." He smiled, walking in and setting his stuff at the side. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Alright."

Carlisle began to cook eggs for himself and sat with me and the table when he was done making them.

"I swear, everyone he brings home is vulgar, slutty, absolutely horrid. Multiple piercings and tattoos, not to mention the ass smell." He chuckled and I laughed with him. "But your good. Clean. I haven't heard one bad word come out of your mouth."

"Don't underestimate me sir."

"I'll keep that in mind. So what classes do you and Edward have together?"

"Drama and Learning Strats."

"I see the connection you have now. How's the class anyways?"

"Good. I've been learning to be more organized, that's for sure."

"What about Ed?"

"He's shared just about as much with you as he has with me. I don't know. Sorry Carlisle."

"It happens." He shrugged. "Why are you drenched from head to toe..."

"We were on his balcony...which reminds me. Edward's drenched as well and I'm not too keen on changing him but I don't want him to get sick so you should probably change him."

"Thanks. I'll be right back. If you're hungry, don't hesitate to look for something."

"Will do."

As Carlisle left, I began to look around for something to snack on when I came across a picture. In the picture, there was a girl with caramel hair and a slim body. There was a baby in the picture who I'm sure was Edward and then Carlisle was there. This must have been her. They seemed so happy, what happened?

I set it back down and went looking for a snack when Carlisle came back. "What would you like sweetheart?"

"Anything would be fine."

"Here's some chips." He tossed me Lays chips and we went to sit down again. "So what did he tell you?"

"Edward?"

He nodded.

"About her..."

"Esme?"

"Is that his mom's name..."

"Yes."

"Well then yes, about Esme. If you don't mind me asking, why'd she leave?"

"I don't mind and I can't answer that question. She just did. It was hard on him, specially being so young. I feel like he does what he does because of me."

"I disagree."

"Yeah?"

"I do. He had a touch time but I'm going to help. I promise." I said, yawning.

"Come on, you can go to bed in the guest room." He grinned and once I hit the soft sheets, I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with my hair pointing in many different directions and it looked like I had peed in the bed from the dampness I caused. I heard people talking downstairs.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Sleeping." Carlisle answered.

Charlie and Carlisle, got it.

Once I saw that someone was staring at me I jumped. "Edward! You scared me."

"Go." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I need you to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go Bella. You've caused me too much pain."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Go!" He hissed.

"What the fuck Edward? What did I do? Please, enlighten me."

"Just get the fuck away from me."

"Fine. Whatever is bothering you, lemmie no when the real Edward shines through." I said, holding back the tears. What the hell got into him? It made me want to cry. It seems irrational to do so but I was annoyed and hurt.

I walked passed him and out the door and hopped into the car with my dad without another word as I went home, changed, showered and back to school just in time for lunch.

I ate alone that day.

I ate alone for the next month and a half minus three days when Alice was generous enough to eat with me.

But it has been six weeks and Edward and I don't talk. Not even during drama. We switched partners.

I wanted to ask why. Ask what was wrong, what I did but I already knew. He wasn't ready to face it yet but I still don't understand why he kicked me out. Cut me out of his life.

He'd saved me.

I thought I was going to save him but I couldn't. He wouldn't allow me too.

I tried to talk to him, small talk at the very least but he ignored me and my texts, my calls. I even gave him my math notes to help him but nothing. He had become a mental mute to me.

He made eye contact with me once and those green eyes sparkled so brightly and that was it. It never happened again.

I was sitting at home now, on my bed Alice just having dropped me off after having gone to her house and of course, like always, it was raining outside. Try living in Forks, it's gloomy as ever.

I suddenly heard a knock on my door and wondered who it could be at eight at night.

I opened the door and heard the pounding rain and there is all his drenched glory was the one and only Edward Cullen.

"What?" I shouted over the rain.

And then he just fell into my arms. I thought he was crying at first but I didn't hear him breathe. He had just collapsed.

"Edward." I yelled, shaking him. "Edward, come on, wake up." I shouted at him shaking him more. "Dad!"

Charlie came running down the stairs and noticed Edward unconscious and called Carlisle.

"Come on." I talked to Edward, well no one and picked him up and carried him to the car.

I sat him in the back seat and went into the front seat and drove to the hospital. I didn't notice I was crying until I saw a blur ahead of me followed by a white light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

CPOV

After Charlie told me that Edward fainted into Bella's arms, I ran straight to the hospital and quickly they told me that they had been in a car crash. Both Bella and Edward.

Both their blood stained bodies were rushed in to the hospital and me and my staff did everything we could to keep them alive.

Edward was easier than Bella. He had been in the back seat. After cleaning him up and checking his cuts and bruises, he was fine and I let him sleep in a medical hospital bed.

Bella was harder. She broke her leg, had a bunch of bruised ribs, a crack in her skull as well as lots of cuts and bruises. She had a minor concussion and is fine.

They both survived.

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open to see Carlisle and his blond hair hovering over me.

"Bella?" He called.

"Carlisle?" I mumbled, my voice cracking.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like poo."

He chuckled. "It'll pass."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. Where's Edward."

"Shhh...stressing isn't good and he's fine. Doing better than you actually."

"What happened to him. Why'd he faint?"

"I'm not sure. He was very stressed and there was a lot of pressure. Plus with all the drugs and cigarettes you can't imagine him to be that healthy."

"True. Is he okay?"

"He has a couple bruises and cuts."

"It's my fault."

"No. Don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best."

"It turned out to be the worst thing I could do."

"You both survived."

"Yeah, but I look horrible."

"You'll live." He chuckled and then left. Charlie walked in moments later.

"Bella! What were you thinking! You should have waited."

"I know dad, and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

He smiled and kissed my forehead softly and then last but not least, Edward walked in.

"You shouldn't be running around." I told him coldly.

"You should stop stressing. It's not good."

He sat down and pulled the chair next to my bed.

"What Edward?"

"Thank you."

"For what? Almost killing both our lives. Well your welcome."

"No! Thanks for risking your life for mine. You went by instinct even though you were mad at me."

"Why did you come anyways?"

"I should have never ignored you. It was wrong. It's just, ugh, I couldn't deal with the pain it caused me to let it all out but that day, I realized that in order to feel better, you have to go through the pain first."

"I told you that."

"You did." He smiled. "I quit smoking, by the way."

"I'm glad to here."

"And I stopped...scarring myself."

"Good. Did you throw all the blades away?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"It's all thanks to you."

"Edward..."

"I'm serious. It was stupid for me to have done all those things."

"I understand, you were going through a touch time. I can't blame you, I've done it."

"What?"

"It's on my stomach." I confessed. "It was a one month faze. It was after I'd found out my...issue and told Alice. Alice told...everyone and I just felt so cut that I cut."

"I get it."

"Then when you cut me...I considered many things."

"Bella, don't think like that."

"But I did! I didn't know what the heck was going through your mind. You Xed me."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"I know you are just promise me that you won't do it again."

"Bella Swan, I Edward Anthony Cullen, do hear by swear to _never_ put you through that pain again. _Never_."

I smiled and he leaned over and gave me a soft hug and though it hurt a bit, I squeezed tighter. "I love you Edward, as a friend."

"I love you too Bella, as a _best_ friend."

And there we sat, best friends, hugging in a hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Here." Edward said, handing me some tea.

After two weeks, I'd finally moved out of the Hospital and Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were spending Christmas ever together.

I still couldn't walk but fortunately everything else had heeled.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" I asked Alice who was finishing decorating the Christmas tree with Jasper.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Lauren, Tanya, Mike, Eric, Jessica and these people Rose and Emmett over. Their both in your sped class. Please don't get angry."

"Whatever." I shrugged. There was no point in fighting with Alice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Yay!

Right on cue the doorbell rang.

I'd gotten over them now that I was best friends with Edward. They never bothered me anymore so why would tonight be any different?

"Hey guys. Come on in. You must be Rose and Emmett. I'm Alice."

"Hi." They all mumbled and walked in to join us in the living room.

Everyone just sat down and began small talk when Alice spoke up.

"Okay. So, this isn't a party but we might as well pass the time. Who's up for truth or dare?"

All the sluts, man whores and Jasper agreed while Edward and I sat there.

"Great! I'll go first. Mike. I dare you to unzip Jessica's fly with your mouth."

I'd never played this version of truth or dare...

It was always, prank call someone or hump the wall. Never this.

He full on did it though. Ugh. Somehow I'm going to end up doing something. Kill me.

"Okay," mike smiled. "Fu-Swan," he corrected. See. What perverted thing will he make me do now? "I dare you to ma-"

"I choose truth or dare, don't I?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Truth."

"Ugh....would you ever get with me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I would never get with a person considering my taste is better than I blind slut."

I heard all the snickers coming from people. It wasn't even that could of a diss.

"Alright...Rosalie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to pole dance on Alice's pillar. It's thin and long enough."

She shrugged. "Okay."

And she flat out pole danced. I swear she's probably even taken lessons before...

"Alright. Emmett. I dare you to kiss me."

"Alright."

I so didn't need to see this.

All this game was, was a bunch of horny teens getting with their friends. Why was everyone so intrigued?

They began to full on make out and eventually for to carried away. I didn't notice they'd left until Jessica began to speak.

"Umm...alright. I'll go. Tanya?"

"Mmm?"

"I dare you to make out with Edward."

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Easy." She purred.

G-d kill me now.

She was going to kiss Edward. Ha! He'd never kiss her. Would he?

"Fine." He smirked. My eyes widened. He would.

She walked, no sorry crawled over with her tits hanging out of her shirt and leaned in. I saw Edward leaning in, obviously looking which was a stupid choice when all of a sudden Edward turned his cheek to Tanya and his hand grabbed my chin and pulled me and pressed his lips to mine. AKA, Edward was kissing me...in front of all these people.

I responded back and my hand kind of slapped the side of Tanya's face when it rapped around his hair wounding my hands into his bronze locks of gold.

My right hand slipped under his jaw line pulling his lips closer to me, if possible and then I was pulling him towards me unintentionally, and my body was slipping under his on the carpet.

I heard all the gasps, mumbled and throat clearings from our audience but I ignored them.

I could feel his lip ring against my bottom lip and it was jabbing in to my lip and I wanted to it gone so I opened my mouth. Some would say that's a bad idea but I didn't think so.

I leaned back up and put some elbow grease into it. Fortunately, Edward's mouth didn't consist of drugs and smoke this time. It was clean, his teeth were white and straight. I could get used to this.

Most girls would deny their feelings for their best guy friends but I'm not that type. I'm upfront and I sure as hell am not the person to moan and say "ugh omg...I'm not sure if I like him...he's so fucking hot." Like, give me a break.

Tanya finally stalked back to her seat and one I realized the time and place and how much of a whore I probably looked like, I pulled away.

After doing so, it wasn't awkward. Edward and I had kissed before so it's fine. Besides, he was kissing me so he wouldn't have to kiss Tanya. He'd kissed me for drama, kissed me to defend me. He'd never really kissed me if you think about it.

Hmph.

"Wow...that was...umm..." Lauren stuttered.

Tanya got up. Get ready from the dramatic monologue. "You insensitive jerk! How dare you reject me and make out with _that idiot_! Are you stupid as well? Must be. I can't believe why you wouldn't want any of this. I'm smart, unlike her, pretty, unlike her, have friends, unlike her and I am the hottest thing around here. You are a jerk and I wonder why your parents even love you. I wouldn't if I was them. I mean they should just leave you or something. They never taught you the right manners."

I could see Edward's eyes beginning to tear up and glared at her. "Tanya, stop."

"Shut up you disabled bitch. I'm not done. I can't believe they raised you like that. If I were you mom or dad, I would've just left. No one would ever want to put up with you and your jack-"

I jumped her.

She'd gone to far so I jumped on her. That'll teach her right. Bitch.

Edward ran away after that, holding in his tears and ran out the house. I followed.

"Edward!" I called.

He stood outside trying to get his keys in the ignition but his eyes were to blurry from him to see.

I walked over to him and stuck them in and took his body in my arms. "Come here." I smiled and hugged him tightly, his breathing heavy. "Shhh...it's okay. Shhh. Tanya is an insensitive bitch. Don't let her words get to you." I encouraged, wiping away his tears.

He fell into my shoulder ones more and cried continuously. "Shhhh..." I whispered. "Everything'll be okay. I promise."

Tanya was going to pay for this if it was the last thing I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I dropped Edward off at his house and then drove back to Alice's house. I needed to have a face to face conversation with the cold-hearted insensitive, idiotic whore herself.

"What the fuck Tanya?" I stormed in and got all up in her grill.

"What are you talking about?"

I wanted to punch her but I resisted. "You're not even worth it."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who is falling for the abandoned mutt himself?"

"You knew about it?"

"Please, I was the one who spread it when I over heard him talking about it a few months ago."

"What?" I hissed.

"What, what?"

Who says violence is never the answer? I slapped her across the face. "Fuck you. How could you do that?"

"Ugh, you idiot. That's gunna cost you."

"Please, nothing can make your face look better." I mumbled and walked out of the house. Alice followed.

"Bella?" She called.

"What Alice?"

"Where'd that come from. All your...confidence?"

"I've changed. If you paid a spec of attention to me besides getting with your boyfriend and hanging out with whores and bitches like Tanya and Lauren then maybe you would've noticed a while ago." I murmured and walked away, driving back home.

I needed to sleep.

I walked in the house and Charlie began asking questions. "What happened?" "Why you come so early?" "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing dad. I'm going to bed. Night."

I didn't even bother to change. I just crashed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up with a massive headache and pains in my throat. My cheeks were stained and my eyes were dry. I wanted to go back to bed.

"Bells? Are you awake?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm awake." I said, sounding horse.

"Bells, what happened to your voice."

"Nothing."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"When have I ever wanted to talk about it?"

"Hey now!" He surrendered. "I thought you were the one that convinced that Edwin boy to let your feelings out."

"_Edward_ and that's different."

"Bells..."

"I'll talk when I'm ready, alright?"

"Alrighty then. I'm going to work. Love you."

"Love you." I mumbled and then hit my head against the pillow.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Today is the first day of Christmas and my life already sucks.

Edward's in pain which makes me sad and there is nothing I can really do except calm him down from the attack of an insensitive whore ass bitch.

I changed and did what I needed to do before getting in my car and driving to Edward's house.

I knocked on the door and there he was in all his glory.

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back.

We skipped upstairs where we sat on his bed across from each other.

"So please tell me what happened when I left." He begged.

"You know, slapped her, dissed her, used bad words I think... That's it."

"Hmph."

"Oh Edward!" I sighed dramatically with heavy sarcasm in my voice. "Would you like me to put her in a coma kind sir?"

He chucked a bit and I was happy to see him as himself again.

"I wasn't kidding." I said with a serious tone and he stopped laughing and then we laughed together.

It felt good.

Suddenly I could see that Edward was moving closer but ignored it. Probably switching sitting positions.

"So..." He began.

"Yup?" I asked, looking up at him.

"About yesterday..."

"Please forget about it. Tanya is a whorey ass bitch and deserves way worse than what she got. She could be happy my dad never taught me how to throw a punch because if he had she would so be-"

Then it happened.

It wasn't for show, or a dare or something to defend me.

Edward Cullen was kissing me because he wanted to and because he liked me.

He had just grabbed bellow my jaw and pulled my lips to his in the middle of my rant.

I never said I didn't like it.

I could feel myself getting a little carried away as he leaned his head back on the pillow and I followed kinda on top of him as my hands knotted in his hair and his slid down my back pulling me closer to him.

I began to open my mouth when his opened with my and I began to smile against his lips as we kissed and his hands began to ride up a little under the back of my shirt while his moved down to his chest and drew tiny shaped on his chest and when I was done that, which I may add only lasted about a second, my hands slid right under his shirt and I could distinctively feel the outline of his abs and I must say I was impressed with the no chest hair thing. Very classic.

His hands began to slide around the front and I shivered a bit. Not just because they tickled me but because on my stomach their was a past hidden there that I wasn't proud about, something I did when I was young and disabled.

Not that that's even changed.

But what the hey? After everything Edward and I have shared between each other this is not the worst of it.

So I just did it.

I pulled my shirt right off, right over my head and his hands slid down my bare ribs and over the tiny scars I inserted long ago.

It wasn't long before Edward's shirt was off and laying on the bed next to mine.

I melted down next to him, still kissing him and pulled him closer to me and I must say, I kissed the shit outa him.

That sounds a bit vile but it's nothing if not true.

After...hmm...an hour or two of kissing, we finally decided to stop and took deep breaths.

"Dead." I finished.

"Huh?"

"If I could throw a punch, she'd be dead." I explained.

"Ohhh. Sorry I didn't let you finish."

"I'm not." I smiled giving him a small peck on the lips.

"That's good. So your going to go out with me then, right?"

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh that sucks. I'll just have to go ask out Jessica or something. I'm sure Tanya will look hot with her new nose job."

"Well then I'll just _have to_ say yes."

"Oh the horror!" He chuckled.

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes and he kissed my lips.

"So were going out I guess."

"Is there something wrong with that sentence Ms. Swan."

"Yeah. Sorry but your lip ring bugs me and I don't know if I could live with kissing you and having that jab into my lip every single day!" I exclaimed.

"Baby." He grimaced and took it out.

"I was just kidding but now that I think of it. I like you a lot better without it."

"I think you should get an eyebrow ring or a nose ring or something. Now that'd be hot."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't you remember I always get my way."

"Things change."

"We'll see."

I smiled and kissed him once more. This time for more than a second.

Lets just say I don't kiss and tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been two months now since Edward and I started dating.

Time moves quickly and Alice get exited every time she sees us kiss. I mean, you'd think she'd get bored of it but our life is like a soup opera to her specially with all the Tanya drama involved.

Edward and I were perfectly fine but then their's Tanya and he group of skanks. "She doesn't deserve him." "She's stupid." "She's an ugly fuck." I mean really. Does she own a mirror?

"Hey!" I greeted him on Monday and lunged in for a kiss.

Which he dodged.

Twice.

Was he playing a game or something?

"Okay..."

"Just go away."

"What the hell dude?"

"How could you."

"Umm...please...elaborate."

"How can you know know what the fuck I'm talking about?"

"I don't because I'm not a mind reader. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm done." He said.

"Edward! What did I do?"

"You're a liar! You've been lying to be the past few months about everything!"

"I haven't lied to you about anything! Tell me one thing I've lied to you about."

"Are you shitting me? Fuck off."

And with that, he left the parking lot and ran to first period.

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

"He just ran away?"

"Yeah! After accusing me of 'lying'..."

"About what?"

"I don't know! He won't tell me. I've tried calling and texting his cell. He wouldn't talk to me in Learning Strats and I doubt anything conventional will happen in drama."

"Here. Use my cell. He won't recognize the number."

"Okay."

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

No answer.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Just call him after school or something."

"I'm gunna do more then that."

"I'll find out some info for you, kay?"

"Kay. I've gotta get to drama. Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

After him skipping drama, I checked my phone and had a text from Alice.

_Saw him skipping and asked him what he thought you were lying about. He said EVERYTHING. Ass. Anyways, I punched his balls. - Alice_

_WHAT?! - Bella_

_Oops? - Alice_

_Haha. Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I'm gunna try and find Edward and see what his problem is. Love you xoxoxo - Bella_

_Xoxoxo - Alice_

School passed and after Alice dropped me off at home the first thing I did was call his phone.

Again.

And again.

And again.

On the twelfth time he picked up.

That is just sad.

"Hello?" He said.

#31# is a smart invention.

"Please don't hang up. Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I wanna know what you think I am lying about."

"Everything. You're not even an IEP student!"

"Huh?"

"You don't even have a fucking learning disability! You do it for the attention and for people like me. You wanted me and you knew about me so you lied this whole time. And your dad isn't even dead. He lives out of town you just never talk to him. I can't believe you'd lie about that! Especially. You never even cared about me. You just used me and used me and used me for your own self. Tanya was right. You are a bitch. A cold-hearted bitch." He ranted.

"What?" I asked. "Who told you this lie!"

"TANYA!"

"Tanya, really Edward?"

"Yeah. She said she was sorry that she had to tell me but it's better sooner rather than later. She cares for me unlike you!"

"She's lying! Do you wanna see my IEP? I mean really, Tanya Denali?"

He paused for a second then continued talking.

This is how the convo went.

Edward yelled, I yelled, Edward, Bella, Edward, Bella Edward - I can't do this anymore! It was easier when we were friends. Bella - So what are you saying? Edward - We should just stay friends from now on. Bella - You are talking like this is the last time we'll speak. Edward - I have to go. Bye Bella. Bella - Yeah. See ya.

I spent the rest of the evening crying in my bed until there was a knock on my door.

"You wanna talk about it." Alice walked in to my room.

"No." I sobbed and she embraced me in a hug.

I didn't go back to school for a week.

**Sorry for the short chapter!!!! Enjoy though!!! The next one'll be longer!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**NikCul  
**


End file.
